


Daddy's Little Killer

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Werewolf Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: Janae stared at the rough, no sleeved red neck, His hair had gotten longer yet he still had the menacing look that scared the shit out of her.She looked at Mac before she walked straight towards Daryl, Her fist swung and hit him in the face causing him to fall to the ground."Yeah, They ain't bad people, They can stay," She spat as she turned and walked out.------Janae Judas Dixon, Fiery tempered teenaged redneck with bipolar and ADHD disorder, taken away from a dead beat Father and Uncle when she was ten.To say she has issues is an understatement but when a new group, with a member she's too familair with,  steps into her home and group, She's a little pissed off.





	1. Chapter 1

"Open the gates!" Mac yelled as he looked through his binoculaurs at the group standing at the gate. 

They were at their wits end, starving and dehydrated, obviously out all winter long. 

The steel gates creaked as they opened, the group scurrying in as they found it open. 

All guns went up as Mac walked forward, the gates once agian creaking as it closed. 

 

"Who are you?" Mac shouted, arms crossed over his chest. 

"MY names Rick Grimes!" The leader called, "Please we need help," 

Mac stared them down, The leader had a scurrfying white beard, a tired apperance and clothes were ruined. 

"How many people you got?" Mac's new york accent called over. 

"Six!" Rick called back, "We won't cause trouble," 

Mac sighed as he stepped forward through his crowd of men who kept their guns up, He stared them all dowm but he couldn't read people quiet well. 

He looked at the youngest of the group, a squirming baby girl in the arms of a teenaged boy.

He licked his lips.

"You can stay for now, My second in command Janae is much better at reading people than I am," He called out, "She's currently out on a run, You stay in the outskirts until she's back," 

Rick let out a sigh of relief as they were lead away. 

Mac lifted up his walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"Ace to Vixen to you copy?" He spoke into it.

He waited afew moments.

"Vixen here," A southern drall sounded through the walkie talkie.

"We picked up a group, Six members with a baby," Mac whispered.

"Keep 'em on the outskirts, I'm a day'ss drive away," The southern accent sounded out agian.

"Copy that," Mac whispered.

"Vixen out," 

Mac sighed as he clipped the walkie talkie back onto his waist, He started to walk over to the outskirts. 

It was a small area of place, little cabins build near the walls. 

The place was once an army training place but when the dead started to rise, It was abandoned. 

There were large thick steel walls around the place with wood securing it. Then barb wire inbetween the living the wall. There was two gates, the larger main one and an evacuation route underneath the main house Mac stayed in. 

He walked over to the group as they began to get settled in, His men were handing out food and water which everyone took eagerly. 

He watched one of the men with dirty curled brown hair down to his shoulders with a greying goatee, his sleeves were cut off and he had a crossbow slung over his back. His eyes were a strong diamond blue.

The way he carried himself reminded him of Janae. 

"Thank you so much for this," Rick thanked him and Mac just nodded.

"I'm Mac, The Leader, We have baby formula if you need it," Mac stated and Rick nodded.

"That would be much appreicated," Rick had a southern accent.

"Look, Your family don't seem like bad people but I'm not taking chances," Mac's tone was serious. 

"It's understandable," Rick nodded.

"Good, Janae will be back tomorrow, She's about the same age as your boy actually," Mac scratched his face, wondering about it.

"And she's your second in command?" Rick asked and Mac nodded.

"I trust her with my life, Same with her brother before he died, I just have to warn you that she's bipolar, She's not a nice person to deal with when she's pissed off," Mac stated.

Rick looked over at Daryl who was glaring Mac's men down as he ate.

"We got some one a little bit like that," Rick whispered and Mac smirked.

"Well, I guess we best not put them in a room together," Mac laughed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janae gets back.

Rick and his group were woken up early the next day by Mac and his men, Alot of them armed with weapons and knives. 

"Janae's back," Mac spoke clearly over the group, "She's packing stuff away right now but please, She has a short temper, Don't piss her off," 

"What happens if we do?" Daryl spoke up, He found this person childish. 

"She likes to hit first and ask questions later," Mac spoke and Michonne glanced at Rick.

Mac's walkie talkie blurred out some static as he turned around, opening the cabin door. 

The person that walked in was a short teenaged girl with long dark mangled brown hair that went to her waist, she wore a leather sleeveless jacket over a blue hooded flannel shirt with a singlet underneath. Her jeans were black and covered in dirt, her skin was dirty yet she didn't have a care in the world. 

Her face was round and dotted with freckles, she had a button nose and thin pale lips with high cheek bones. 

Now it was her eyes that put the group on edge, It wasn't that she was menacing or intimidating, they were just an extremely familair blue. 

The cold diamond blue they knew well that only two certian people ever had. 

Daryl and Merle's Dixon blue eyes. 

She stared over the group, her eyes trailing along Carl and Judith first before she looked at Rick, She put it together that they were all related except this baby probably had a different father. 

She looked at Michonne, glancing at the woman's sword, Lone survivor yet sweet. 

She looked at Glenn and Maggie, lovers not doubt and protective of each other. 

She looked at Abraham, Rosita and Eugene, They were obviously defensive too and the largest one liked to be alpha male. 

Her eyes skimmed across Carol, motherly figure but not to be pushed. 

Now when she reached the end of the line, she froze. 

Her eyes looked over the touch, sleeveless redneck with her same dark brown hair, high cheek bones and thin lips. 

There eyes locked with each other, They both seemed shocked to see each other. 

Everyone could feel the tention.

"Janae?" Mac's voice called and Janae huffed, she walked right up to the redneck and socked him a hard one across the cheek. 

Daryl feel to the ground and the group shifted in there spot as Janae shook her head lightly, cracking her knuckles.

"There good, Let them stay," Janae whispered as she was quickly out the door. 

Mac looked at Daryl with a raised eyebrow.

"Never seen her react like that," Mac whispered.

"She's got her reasons," Daryl murmured causing Rick's group to look at each other shocked

Mac's eyes narrowed suspiciously, No one had ever put Janae on edge like that, not ever her own brother and they had a rocky bipolar relationships.

Now this new comer had put his second in command on edge enough to punch him in.

"Follow me," Mac spoke as he opened the door and walked out, the group following him.

Janae was outside, sitting on the door step. When they all walked out she was quick to stand up and tucked the necklace back in her shirt.

She looked at the group.

"Sorry," Her southern accent was thick and Carol was starting to connect dots along with Michonne, "Just a little intimidated," 

Janae glared at Daryl and he stayed emotionless as usual.

"So, What can we do to help out?" Rick asked as they were lead further into the compound.

"We have different people who run groups, I control everything and make sure everything goes smoothly, Janae does runs and hunting," Mac spoke up, "We have water tanks filled with water and about two miles out theres a lake if we every run out," 

"You're very well set up," Rick spoke.

"Theres rules, Don't take from other people, The supplies me and my group bring in is evenly divided for everyone, Everyone has their own shit," Janae spat.

Mac sighed and threw a packet of pills at her. 

Janae rolled her eyes as she took a few and swallowed them with out water. 

The group walked on but Daryl stuck back, walking towards Janae.

The young girl glared at the older redneck.

"Janae," He whispered and she grunted at him.

"You're alive..," His voice was filled with relief and concern making Janae deadpan.

"Well, I'm alive, But Will ain't," She spat and Daryl sighed.

"How the hell did you get here anyway?" He asked and she looked at him.

"You don't get to ask those questions," She spat and He glared down at her.

"I'm your father!" He growled lowly and she snapped, grabbing his jacket and pulled him down to her short stature of 4'11.

"You stopped being my father when you left me and Will when I was five years old, You fucked off with Merle so as far as I'm concerned, Your just some outsider prick who I happen to recognise," Janae shoved him away and walked off, adjusting her jacket.

Daryl seemed upset until he looked at the back of her jacket. 

It was covered in dirt and god knows what but he could remember that jacket from anywhere, It had a biker style crest on the back. 

The words 'Dixon Vixen' stitched into patches on the back with a rose and arrow. 

He had it made when she was born, of course it didn't fit her and still didn't now as it was made to fight him so she'd be able to wear it for life.

Daryl smiled to himself as he turned and caught up with the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redneck clash and it's a hell of a blood fight.

It didn't take long for Rick's group to settle in and start helping around. 

Maggie had proven to be quite handy with crops and live stock while Carol had been helping out the ladies with food. 

Rick and Glenn had been speaking with Mac and hoping him inprove for the better. 

Even Abraham was helping with killing off walkers that for close and keeping an eye on walls.

Although the thing that most people picked up on was the tension between the southern rednecks.

Daryl was still hunting and bringing in food along with Janae, only they seem to get competitive with each other. 

It was worrying alot of the residents. 

"The run Janae did two weeks ago will have us set up for another four weeks, It was quite a haul," Mac spoke.

Janae shrugged at his praise, her feet were kicked onto the table, arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed.

Daryl, Rick and Michonne were all standing at the table, Janae the only one sitting down.

Daryl could tell she was tired, He had no idea why but she was getting restless.

"Our only problem is it's getting close to winter and that means alot of sick people, Especially you Janae," Mac poked her shoulder and she grumbled.

"She prone to getting sick?" Michonne asked as Janae nodded.

"It's not really a sickness, I have a lung defect from when I was born cause my parents were jackasses, I'm more prone to sickness than most," Janae explained.

"Ya know, You shouldn't talk 'bout your parents like," Daryl grumbled, his fist clenched. 

He knew all about Janae's lungs, He used to have to make sure she was breathing every night and when winter came around, she'd be wrapped up extra tight in his clothes and blankets to make sure she didn't get sick.

Janae's eyes opened at the sound of Daryl's voice.

"You can't tell me what to do," She spat and he placed his hands on the table, staring him in the eye.

"Yes I fuckin' can," He growled and she sat up probably, glaring him in the eye.

"Says who? Cause last I checked you're just some outsider," She snarled lowly.

Daryl stood over her, his fist clenched hard agianst the table. Mac, Rick and Michonne were staring between the two. Daryl was stuck in a position.

"Well Your just snot nose brat," He snapped and she chuckled.

"Runs in my family Asshole," Janae shot back.

Janae really knew how to push all his buttons, She'd do it to get her way since she was younger. 

"You know nothin' bout family," Daryl's voice was low and menacing, Janae seemed to tense at the sound of it. 

She was frozen in place as Daryl stood up straight, She grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a candle holder, and flung it at Daryl's chest before she lunged over the table in a scurry, attacking the large man.

Daryl went to the ground with a thud as she started to throw punches at him, Mac and Rick moved to separate the two.

"I got it!" Daryl shouted as he grabbed her smaller hands and pinned her two..

She let out a frustrated yell and started kicking.

"I fucking hate you Daryl Murphy Dixon," She yelled angrily and Daryl was struggling to keep her at bay.

Rick furrowed his eyebrows along Mac and Michonne as Janae screamed out Daryl's full name.

She soon gave up, her body growing tired as she was already tired, the only thing keeping her going as her anger.

Daryl got off her, unpinning her fists.

He had a busted lip from her lash out as he got up, chest panting.

Janae was second to get up but not before she fell agian, collapsing from exhuastion.

Mac was quick to grab her, laying her down on the far couch.

"How do you trust her so much? She lashes out at everyone," Rick asked and Mac rubbed his face.

"She's not bad a person, She's saved countless lives of the people in here including mine," Mac explained, "She just has a lot of pend up anger, I think she had troubled childhood but She over works herself alot, The guy she came her with, His name is Dexter Reyes, He has parkinsons and spinobiphitia, She cares for him all the time," 

Michonne looked over at Daryl.

"How does she know your full name?" Michonne asked as Daryl sat down.

Daryl contemplated as the attraction all turned to him.

"Ever since We got here, You've had some sort of tension with Janae," Rick pointed out.

"No one has ever made her like this, not in the four years of me knowing her, Not even her own brother made her so pissed off," Mac explained and Daryl sighed in defeat.

"I knew her when she was a little ankle biter," Daryl spoke out, "Her full name is Janae Judas Skye Dixon," 

The room was quiet as the three other members looked between Daryl and Janae.

"Yours or Merles?" Michonne asked.

"Mine," Daryl whispered, "Don't tell anyone," 

"How come you never told us?" Rick asked, worry lacing his voice.

"They took her out of my custody when she was ten, I was sort of a jackass," Daryl explained, "Thought she'd died," 

Rick and Michonne looked at Daryl sadly as Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Guess that explains her problem with authority figures, Anyone who tries telling her what to do, They either end up meeting her fist or foot," Mac sighed as he looked at Daryl, "Was Will your's too?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, Will was my brother's kid, I was a better dad,"

Mac frowned as he looked at Daryl, "Will turned up here with Janae and Dexter, About six months ago Will was bitten by an eater, Janae had to kill him,"

Daryl frowned as he looked at his daughter, she seemed so peaceful passed out on the couch.

Daryl got up and walked out of the cabin, leaving the three standing there.

He'd be a better father, For Janae and For Will. 


	4. Full Moons.

"Oh Mac!" Carol called as Mac turned and looked at the older woman.

"Can I help you?" He asked and she swallowed thickly.

"I'm just wondering about Janae, We haven't seen her for three days," Carol stated and Mac bit his bottom lip.

He knew not to tell anyone, It was Janae's secret after all.

"Yeah, She's just sick," Mac spoke and Carol frowned.

"Oh I hope she's getting better," Carol smiled and Mac nodded.

"Just abit of a cold, She'll be good in a week," Mac lied through his teeth.

Daryl had over heard the conversation, a concerned look in his eyes. It was a full moon tonight so if Janae was sick she probably couldn't control her turning.

Daryl let out a grunt as Rick walked up to him.

"You doin okay?" Rick asked the redneck and he nodded.

"Yeah, Just worried," Daryl muttered.

"Janae?" Rick asked and Daryl nodded.

"Is she like you?" The sherrif asked and Daryl sent him an blank look, "Can she control it?" 

Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, She ain't had another one round in a while, Probably why she's pissed," Daryl shrugged, "Probably why all these people look themselves up once a month," 

Rick furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Mac, the man was talking to Glenn about going out runs.

"Think he knows?" Rick asked nodding towards Mac.

Daryl simply nodded.

As night rolled over, All of the residents in the compound were pulled into the main building with the doors locked tight and securely.

"What's all this about?" Abraham asked as Mac locked the door to the cabin they were all in. 

It was attached to the main compound but was smaller and more homesy.

"Just security," Mac shrugged simply.

Daryl eyed the group, he had to admit he was restless due to the moon cycle but he could shift on control. 

Michonne looked at Rick with a raised eyebrow before looking at Daryl.

Daryl just nodded and Michonne sighed.

As it got later, A howl spread through the air. 

Daryl seemed to tense up as his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Mac!" There was a scream as Mac bolted to the door.

Dexter stood there, body shaking.

"She broke out," Dexter sighed and Mac stared at the boy.

"What do you mean she broke out?!" He spat quietly.

"She ripped the chains out of the walls, It's like something was compelling her," Dexter looked over at Rick's group.

Daryl listened in only to drop his crossbow on the floor. 

Mac looked back at the sound of the thud. 

Daryl was pulling off his boots and jacket along with his shirt. 

"What the hell?!" Mac snapped and Dexter stared wide eyed at Daryl.

"She's looking for an alpha, My scent is all marked up around this place," Daryl grunted.

"Daryl, You can't go out there," Carol fought back and he grunted.

Mac and Dexter both stared.

"Wait, You're a werewolf too?" Dexter asked.

"Were the hell do you think she got it?" Daryl snapped angerly as he stripped to his boxer shorts.

He walked past the boys and out the door, it slammed shut behind him.

The entire group pressed themselves agianst the window. There was a snarl as Daryl's body began to grow a thick black and brown fur. 

His bones shifted and broke uncomfortably until in his place stood a large furry wolf, larger than most. It was absolutely massive.

"Shoulda guessed," Dexter whispered as the wolf walked off. 

 

As Daryl walked in his wolf form, he sniffed the air. Janae as a younger wolf had always liked hiding, Merle and Himself would have to drag her out of some random hole.

Her scent was a mix of pine and grease much like his own. 

He growled softly when there was movement in the dark. 

A smaller wolf walked out, It's fur was a beautiful light brown, only a slightly lighter brown than Daryl's. Its belly and snout was a dirty white colour unlike Daryl's black stomach and snout.

She stood in a defensive position, lips curled back in a snarl.

Daryl snarled back, standing almost a complete head taller than his daughter.

The snarly continued as Daryl stood up straighter, making his claim as the alpha. 

She continued to challenge him although, her eyes a dark gold. She wasn't in control, this was pure animal instinct. 

Merle was an alpha and so was Daryl, His son had been a beta, probably would have become an alpha. 

As for Janae, due to her premature birthing and small stature, She was the omega. The pup. 

The little kitten a whole family of Alpha's protected. 

But being on her own had made her defensive, acting out of title for her make shift pack.

Daryl let out a loud growled bark causing Janae to wince to flinched slightly, she lowered gently as a whimper left her and she laid down.

Daryl sniffled her gently as she got up. 

It would be a long night for the both of them. 


End file.
